Promise
by zEDDY46
Summary: "Recibí una carta. En el sobre aparecía el nombre de Mittens...El nombre de mi mujer... "
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 0: Prólogo.**

_Narrador P.O.V._

_Veía su reflejo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Y es que, a sus veintinueve años de edad, ya podía notarse en su rostro el paso del tiempo. Joven por fuera, si, pero por dentro… Y su reflejo no le mentía. Así se veía el: Parco, cansado, demacrado, a punto de abandonar… Lentamente, como si no creyera, a pesar de las pruebas, en lo que veía, el joven perro que ahora se miraba en el sucio espejo se inclinó, y paso una mano por su cara. La piel de su rostro estaba caliente, signo latente de que aún estaba con vida, a pesar de sentirse totalmente al contrario. Volvió a erguirse y sin poder evitarlo, echó un suspiro, mientras levantaba su cabeza al techo y cerraba los ojos. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?..._

_Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un baño, en muy mal estado. Puertas rotas, los retretes al descubiertos o estropeados. Los espejos sobre los lavamanos contenían manchas que difícilmente saldrían. A su espalda, en grandes grafitis, habían muchas palabras y signos, la mayoría de ellos obscenos. Los azulejos, antes blancos, ahora se encontraban grises o negros, estando algunos desparramados por el piso._ _Siendo un lugar tan horrible, ¿Habría pasado por aquí?_

_Y de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó en voz alta…_

_Bolt:- _Mittens… ¿Es realmente posible que estés en esa ciudad?-

_Ya no quedaba nada aquí dentro que pudiera ayudarlo…el joven perro, blanco como la nieve, decidió salir al exterior, y abandonar este baño en estado deplorable. Afuera, la cosa no estaba muy distinta. El ambiente estaba muy pesado, con unos pequeños vestigios que atestiguaban el pasaje de una densa niebla, la cual tenuemente amenazaba con volver. El día se encontraba en su punto culmine, pero, si había sol, no habría manera de saberlo, pues las nubes predominaban en el cielo. Él perro giro su cabeza, mirando todo a su alrededor…estaba solo, con un silencio reinante. Se encontraba en un mirador, con un pequeño parking para los autos. A la derecha se encontraba el baño, del cual acababa de salir. En el fondo, de frente al estacionamiento, se extendía un gran monte, con un bosque densamente poblado y un lago a sus pies. Mirando a su izquierda, en el otro extremo del mirador, había una pequeña entrada a un parque nacional. Tendría que tomarlo, si quería llegar hasta allí…_

_Lentamente, se acercó a la baranda que daba a aquel extenso paisaje, y posó su mano en ella. Cerró los ojos. ¿Era verdad? A su mente evocaron las palabras de aquella carta…pero no pudo evitar escucharlas con su voz…_

***En mis sueños más inquietos, veo esa ciudad… Silent Hill. Prometiste volver a llevarme allí algún día… Pero nunca lo hiciste. Y ahora, estoy allí sola…en nuestro "lugar especial", esperándote…***

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Recibí una carta. En el sobre aparecía el nombre de "Mittens". El nombre de mi mujer…Es ridículo…Totalmente imposible…No dejo de repetírmelo una y otra vez…Los muertos no pueden escribir cartas. Mittens murió de aquella maldita enfermedad, hace tres años ya… Entonces, ¿Por qué la estoy buscando? "Nuestro lugar especial"… ¿A qué se refería? Toda la ciudad fue nuestro lugar especial. ¿Se refería acaso a aquel parque en él lago? Pasamos todo el día allí. Los dos solos, contemplando el agua. ¿Está allí Mittens realmente? ¿Está realmente viva…esperándome?_

_Solo había una manera de saberlo…Iría a Silent Hill._

* * *

><p>Bien, para empezar, Muy buenos días tardes/ noches dependiendo de su momento. Espero que se encuentren bien :) 

Esta historia no es 100% mía. En realidad, más que una historia, es una adaptación (Como la anterior hecha con el capitulo de Futurama). Esta vez, les traigo una re-versión de uno de mis juegos favoritos, Silent Hill 2 (De hecho, soy un gran seguidor de la saga) al universo de Bolt. ¿La razón? Muy simple:

Me pareció que, como juego "viejo", mucha gente no lo conocería o poca lo habría jugado, por lo tanto, me parece correcto hacerle justicia a semejante juego. Por supuesto, las sensaciones no serán las mismas, y si quieren jugarlo, y no ser spoileados les recomiendo no leer esto. Si no les interesa el juego y quieren leer el fin, pues simplemente leanlo a modo de historia de Bolt, ignorando las menciones del pueblo.

Ahora bien, no crean que por que estoy con esa historia me olvide de "¿Y que hubiera pasado?". Nada que ver. De hecho, "¿Y que hubiera pasado?" es mi gran prioridad, pero el hecho de ser una obra tan extensa (si, es bastaaaaante larga) hace que muchas veces me tarde en subir los capítulos. Y me alegro en comprobar que muchos escritores le están dando mas movilidad a la pagina, así que, para que haya mas o menos una publicación diaria, decidí hacer esto (Ademas de que tengo un pequeño gran proyecto en fase beta para toda la comunidad Bolt de lengua castellana, pero de la cual no hablaré hasta haber terminado la primera parte de mi prioridad).

Bueno, eso nada mas. Seguramente habrá gente que se moleste por tener que ver otra adaptación de mi parte, y les pido perdón, pero es lo que quiero hacer. Mucha suerte a todos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	2. ¿Perdido?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Perdido?**

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Ya lo había decidido…Iría a Silent Hill. _

_Suspiré, y luego abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en el mirador, de frente al monte. A sus pies, inmenso, oscuro e infinitamente silencioso, yacía el lago Toluca. Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera tragado toda esa inocencia, toda esa felicidad, y toda esa paz con la que, alguna vez, logró maravillarnos a Mittens y a mí. Ahora, cubierto por una densa niebla, en vez de darme paz, lo único que lograba era aterrarme. Me di vuelta, dejando al lago a mis espaldas. Frente a mí, se encontraba estacionado mi auto. Un viejo modelo, en verdad, de un gastado color verde agua. Estaba con la puerta del conductor abierta y las llaves en él, puesto en marcha. Tan pronto había llegado al mirador, había decidido hacer una pequeña parada rápida en el baño. Me acerque, colocándome del lado del conductor. Allí, sobre el asiento, un trozo de papel, del tamaño de mi palma, y plegado en varios pedazos, saltaba al ritmo del movimiento del motor del auto encendido. Luego de apagarlo a este, tomé el papel, y lo miré con atención. En la esquina superior izquierda se encontraba escrito "Silent Hill", y más abajo el dibujo de un mapa, con todas las posibles entradas al pueblo y sus calles interiores. Cada callejón, negocio y lugar de servicio estaba registrado en el mapa. Aunque no fuera un mapa actual (pues era este el mapa que había utilizado con Mittens la última vez que habíamos venido al pueblo) esperaba que pudiera servirme. Según el mapa, siguiendo por la ruta que me había traído hasta el mirador, podría llegar en cuestión de minutos, para luego conectar en Nathan Avenue. Sin embargo, eso no sería posible en la realidad. Con la vista, seguí la dirección de la calle y pude ver como el túnel (el cual llevaba al pueblo) estaba bloqueado debido a refacciones. Volví a echar otro vistazo al mapa. Desde el lado en el que me encontraba yo, solo quedaba un camino por el cual ingresar: Debía tomar la entrada a la reserva nacional y, desde allí, llegar hasta Wiltse Road. _

_Una vez determinada la ruta, volví a plegar el mapa, me lo guardé en el bolsillo y acto seguido, comencé a caminar, en dirección a la pequeña escalera en bajada que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo del mirador. Junto a esta, aparcado, había una gran furgoneta blanca, de vidrios negros y pintura roída. ¿Era de alguien esa camioneta? Y si lo era, ¿Estaban esas personas por allí? Tal vez se hubieran encontrado con el mismo problema que yo, y, en dirección al pueblo, tomaron el camino por el parque. Sobre la baranda de la escalera, un gran cartel purpura, con forma de flecha, rezaba: "Toluca Lake". Sin perder tiempo, comencé a bajar las escaleras, siguiendo la dirección indicada por la señal. Rápidamente, bajo mis pies, el asfalto fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por tierra y pasto, el cual amortiguaba mis pasos, evitando el incómodo eco contra los árboles. Ante mí, un panorama totalmente distinto se expandía. Y si bien el puesto de observación se encontraba unos escalones más atrás, la escena parecía haber cambiado radicalmente. Arboles por doquier. La naturaleza predominaba el área, y grandes sombras ocupaban el camino. El monte y el lago, más infinitos que nunca, se iban agrandando cada vez más a medida que avanzaba por el sendero. Lo único imperturbable, inalterable e inmutable…era la niebla. Densa niebla, que, si bien no impedía la visión en la lejanía, ciertamente acortaba mi rango visual considerablemente. Solamente después de unos segundos de avanzar, casi a ciegas, pude darme cuenta de que el camino se había estado desarrollando en bajada, acercándome cada vez más al nivel del lago. A mi derecha se extendía una pequeña ladera, cuyo final no se llegaba a ver debido a la niebla. A mi izquierda, por otro lado, se desarrollaba un denso follaje, de árboles, arbustos y frutos silvestres. Con la excepción de mis pasos al pisar la tierra, y el viento al chocar contra los árboles, ningún ruido interfería en la escena. Con el pasar de los metros, pude ir viendo distintos senderos, los cuales provenía de otros lugares (posiblemente, otras entradas), pero que al final se unían en uno…el camino en el que estaba yo. Según había leído una vez, el sendero que daba su inicio en el mirador era la principal ruta dentro de la reserva, y una de las únicas que no hacía un contacto directo con el pueblo. _

_Luego de un par de minutos avanzando, la pequeña ladera había desaparecido, y poco a poco el camino se iba a estrechando cada vez más. A mi derecha, unas grandes barreras de madera hacían presencia. De pronto, un par de metros más adelante, pude ver una estructura pequeña. Tan solo cuatro postes de madera, posicionados formando un cuadrado en el suelo, y un rustico techo triangular, hecho de ladrillos pintados de verde. Y en el centro de los palos, justo abajo del precario tejado, un aljibe. Lentamente, me fui acercando, sin embargo, a medida que me iba aproximando cada vez más, podía sentir una extraña sensación en el cerebro. Miré dentro del pozo. Allí, en el fondo, flotando sobre la imperturbable agua, había un papel rojo…Mirarlo me hacía sentir como si alguien andase a tientas dentro de mi cráneo… Me producía…una extraña sensación…_

_Alejé mi cabeza de allí. No debía perder más tiempo, debía llegar al pueblo y encontrar a Mittens cuanto antes. Me di vuelta, y de nuevo, comencé a emprender mi marcha por el sendero. Mientras continuaba mi camino, pude darme cuenta de una cosa: Poco a poco, el sendero fue perdiendo ese toque salvaje, para convertirse en un camino cada vez más urbanizado. A ambos lados se erguían vallas de madera, las cuales llegaban hasta mi cintura. Y el piso ya no era irregular, sino que estaba más limpio (Aunque aún seguía siendo de tierra) y más cuidado. Apartando la mirada del piso, levanté la cabeza, y miré hacia adelante de mí. Una gran verja, en son de puerta, marcaba el fin de la reserva. Para este momento, la niebla ya era demasiado densa, casi imposibilitando la visión. Sin embargo, la puerta no estaba cerrada…estaba entreabierta, como si alguien ya hubiera estado por aquí. Esperando un gran chirrido, tire de una de la puerta, pero esta no sonó. Entre. Ante mí, un nuevo camino se desarrollaba. Ya no era tierra, sino pasto el que lo conformaba. Y a mis lados, en vez de haber unas vallas de madera, había unos gruesos muros de ladrillo, los cuales, esta vez, me llegaban hasta la cabeza. Avancé, casi segado por la niebla. Para mi sorpresa, a medida que fui avanzando, los muros empezaron a abrirse cada vez más, haciéndose el camino cada vez más y más amplio. Llegado cierto momento, los muros desaparecieron, seguramente marcando los bordes y los contornos del lugar…Sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Frente a mí, un cementerio se desarrollaba. Como si la niebla quisiera que lo viera, poco a poco está comenzó a desaparecer, pero solo levemente, pues aún se notaban ciertos rastros. Esto me dejó un tanto sorprendido, pues en el mapa no figuraba nada acerca de un cementerio. Lo miré mejor. Lapidas sucias, rotas, marcadas o bien robadas podían encontrarse. Un mal presentimiento rondaba mi cabeza, y sin embargo, decidí adentrarme, pese a lo que pudiera encontrar…En ese momento, Mittens era lo único que me importaba. _

_Luego de pasar a través de la segunda hilera, vi algo que me sorprendió… Había alguien allí. Era un perro…Una perra, mejor dicho. De raza Collie, con un pelaje que bailaba entre marrón y blanco. Se encontraba sentada frente a una lápida, como si tratara de leer su inscripción. Me acerqué a ella…_

_**(Música de fondo: **__**"Forest- Akira Yamaoka Silent Hill 2 OST")**_

_Bolt:-_ Perdone, yo…-_ Sin embargo, me veo interrumpido, pues ella lanza un pequeño grito, claramente asustada.- _

_X:- _Lo, lo siento…yo, eh…Yo sólo….- _ Parecía alarmada, como si la hubiera sorprendida con algo.-_

_Bolt:- _Tranquila, no se preocupe. No pretendía asustarla.- _Le digo suavemente, en un intento por tranquilizarla.- _Verá, me he perdido.- _Le dije.- _

_X:- Me mira con cara rara, levemente inclinada, como si intentara entender algo.- _¿Se ha perdido?-

_Bolt:- _Sí_. _Estoy buscando Silent Hill, ¿Sabe si se va por aquí?- .- _Levanto el brazo, señalando el lado contrario del cementerio.-_

_X:- _Si.- _Dice mientras separa las patas de su cuerpo. Luego levanta las manos a la altura de los hombros y mira para ambos lados, derecha e izquierda.- _Es difícil ver con esta niebla, pero solo hay una carretera.- _Vuelve a pegar las patas al cuerpo y me mira.- _No tiene pérdida.-

_Bolt:- _Gracias.- _Le digo mientras me volteo, en dirección al camino señalado.-_

_X:- Levantando una mano, se me acerca.- _Pero…- _Se interrumpe.-_

_Bolt:- _¿Perdón…decía…?- _La veo llevarse las manos al pecho.-_

_X:- _Creo que no debería ir allí.- _Me dice un tanto preocupado.- _Esa…eh…esa ciudad…Hay algo…"extraño" en ella…- _Se mueve de manera frustrada, como si intentara en vano explicarme algo.- _Es difícil de explicar, pero…-

_Bolt:- La interrumpo.- _¿Es peligroso?-

_X:- _Quizás…Y no se trata solo de la niebla…Es, eh….-

_Bolt:- _Entiendo. Tendré cuidado.- _Le digo interrumpiéndola. No conocía a esa mujer, pero ya había demostrado no ser tan normal como aparentaba.- _

_X:- _No le estoy mintiendo.- _Me espetó, como si pudiera leerme la mente.-_

_Bolt:- _No, no. Le creo…-_ Le dije.- _Pero…supongo que no me importa si es peligroso o no. Pienso ir de todas formas.-

_X:- _¿Pero, porque?- _Me preguntó, con cierta curiosidad.-_

_Bolt:- _Estoy buscando al alguien.- _Le respondí, sin intenciones de entrar en detalles.- _

_X:- _¿A quién?-

_Bolt:- _Se trata de alguien…muy importante para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por volver a estar con ella.- _Le respondí, aunque…más que a ella, parecía estarme hablando a mí mismo…-_

_X:- _Yo también. Estoy buscando a mi mami…a mi madre quiero decir.- _Se corrigió de inmediato. "Mami" lo había pronunciado como si fuera una niña pequeña.- _Hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veo.- _Me da la espalda y comienza a acercarse a la lápida que miraba cuando yo llegué.- _Pensaba que mi padre y mi hermano estarían aquí, pero tampoco los encuentro…- _Sin embargo, se interrumpe ella sola, nuevamente. Se voltea a verme.- _Lo siento…no es su problema.-

_Bolt:- _No…-_ Doy un paso hacia ella.- _Espero que los encuentre.- _Le digo con sinceridad.-_

_X:- _Si…usted también.- _Me responde. Y dicho esto, se vuelve a colocar enfrente de la lápida.-_

_Por mi parte, le doy la espalda. Gran parte de la niebla se había disipado durante la conversación, y ahora podía ver todo el cementerio. Frente a mí, una gran estructura (una iglesia seguramente) se alzaba. Y a la izquierda de dicha edificación, estaba la puerta que me llevaría al pueblo. Caminé hasta ella y, antes de abrirla y pasar, me di vuelta a mirar una vez más a la joven. Allí estaba. Seguía intentando leer la misma lapida. Suspiré, y lentamente, abrí la puerta._

_Nuevamente, volvía a los caminos de tierra. Huellas de pesadas camionetas marcaban el suelo, y de mi lado izquierdo otra vez volvía a hacer presencia el muro de ladrillos, solo que, esta vez, llegaba hasta mi cintura. Comencé a avanzar. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Acaso era ella la dueña de la camioneta blanca? Y quizás, lo más intrigante de todo… ¿Qué hacía buscando a su madre en un cementerio? ¿Estaba muerta ella? ¿Y su padre y su hermano? No tenía sentido. Tampoco es que me importara, claro, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta conexión con esa chica. La niebla, densa e implacable, nuevamente había vuelto, y ocupaba los caminos como si estos fueran suyos. A los lados del camino, grandes porciones (o al menos eso parecen, por culpa de esta niebla) de tierra, seguramente pertenecientes a algún granjero de la zona, se extendían. Todas valladas con vallas y cercos de madera y alambre de púas en algunos casos. No veía ningún animal, ni siquiera el mínimo movimiento de una paloma en el cielo. ¿Había alguien en el pueblo, o estaba solo? Tal vez, debido al temporal de niebla, la gente había decidido refugiarse en sus casas, por mayor seguridad. Continué avanzando por el camino. A mi izquierda, pegado a un portón, un cartel grande rezaba: "Rancho de Silent Hill". Sin embargo, no me pareció un detalle importante, por lo que seguí caminando. Luego de lo que me parecieron horas caminando en la niebla, y cobijado en el silencio, llegue a lo que parecía ser una instalación eléctrica, y, enfrente de esta, por fin, el comienzo de la calle Wiltse. Aunque decir calle le quedaba grande (pues era más bien una carretera), comencé a avanzar por allí. La calle, estrecha, tenía, a su izquierda, una inmensa pared, formada por concreto sólido. A su izquierda, por otro lado, se podía ver, pese a la niebla, un pequeño riachuelo, del cual _seguramente _la gente del pueblo extrae su agua para regar las plantaciones de los ranchos y las granjas que vi antes. Continué caminando por la carretera, cuando algo pasó: Al meter mi mano derecha en el bolsillo, además de tocar la carta y el mapa, pude encontrar algo más. Sin dejar de caminar, saque ese objeto…era una foto. En ella, podía ver a Mittens, con un lago de fondo. No pude llegar a reconocer cual era. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban, y en su rostro podía ver reflejada una alegría inmensa. Iba vestida con un atuendo rosa de solapa floreada. Se veía tan preciosa. ¿De cuando era esta foto? ¿Cómo había llegado a mí bolsillo? Decidí dejarlo para más tarde, por lo que guardé la foto en mi bolsillo y seguí mi camino. Luego de un par de bifurcaciones, cruces y giros, todo el ambiente natural que antes predominaba quedó atrás. Ahora, después de tanto, por fin había llegado a un paisaje totalmente urbanizado. El suelo, nuevamente de asfalto, era de un color bastante oscuro, en comparación con la acera (la cual era gris). A mi derecha, una gran pared de madera se elevaba. Avancé un poco más. Me encontraba en un callejón. Saqué el mapa de mi bolsillo. Según el, a tan solo unos metros, este callejón (el cual era la carretera Wiltse) se terminaba, dando origen a la llamada Calle Sanders. Guardé el mapa y seguí avanzando. Estaba tan cerca…Sentía la emoción recorrer mi cuerpo…_

"_Mittens…ya estoy cerca"_

_Seguí avanzando hasta llegar. Allí estaba, frente a mí. El fin del callejón. En una esquina, alto, había un cartel, en el cual figuraba un nombre. "Sanders ST.". Entré en ella. En mi interior algo se movió. No pude identificarlo con certeza, pero era obvia la razón de esto. Estaba en Silent Hill. Ya había llegado….Y sin embargo, lejos de alegrarme, me preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba. _

_La calle estaba vacía._

_No había ningún rastro me que indicara la presencia de vida por aquí. Solo silencio. Y niebla. Niebla por sobre todo. Una niebla densa. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Estaba solo en el pueblo? Debía haber alguien más. La chica del cementerio era prueba de que no estaba totalmente solo, y sin embargo…_

_No ganaría nada poniéndome nervioso o estando quieto, por lo tanto, en dirección al parque, giré a la derecha, y seguí mi camino. A pesar de la niebla, podía apreciar ciertos detalles del pueblo. Además de la significativa ausencia de la gente, también pude notar como todos los autos, calles y edificios a mi paso tenían un aspecto un tanto descuidado y roto. El pueblo entero parecía como si nadie lo hubiera pisado en años. Seguí caminando por la calle Sanders hasta llegar a su cruce con la calle Lindsey. Y allí fue cuando todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Allí, sobre la senda peatonal, en medio de la calle, había una gran mancha. De un color rojo en abundancia, tanto, como para volverse totalmente oscuro. Era Sangre._

_A mi derecha escuche ruidos. Me volteo. Una figura desaparece entre las sombras._

_Bolt:- ¿Mittens?-_


	3. Sin retorno

**Capítulo 2: (En duda)**

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Bolt:- _¿Mittens?- _Dije al aire. Sin embargo, nadie me respondió. Solo el susurro de la niebla marcaba su presencia. ¿Valía la pena? Miré a mis pies. La sangre ocupaba gran parte de la senda peatonal. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Había alguna explicación lógica para todo esto? ¿Quién era esa figura? No ganaría nada aquí parado. Si quería encontrar a Mittens, debía de seguir adelante. Siguiendo la misma ruta que la forma recién desaparecida, me adentre en la espesura de la niebla. _

_Ni un alma se encontraba en la calle. ¿Estaban todos en casa debido al mal tiempo? Quizás. A mis lados, sobre la acera, distintos negocios y casas iban materializándose, a medida que avanzaba. Todos se encontraban cerrados, y en un estado casi deplorable. Desesperado, al ver que no encontraba a nadie, comencé a asustarme un poco. Sobre mí se cernía una constante sensación de vigilancia. Como si alguien estuviera siguiendo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Por eso, y por temor a perder el rastro de la figura (la cual, a pesar de estar ésta caminando, aún no había cruzado) comencé a apretar el paso, hasta estar casi trotando. Silent Hill no era un pueblito tan grande…pero con esta niebla, sería imposible encontrar a esa persona si le llegaba a perder el rastro. En eso pensaba, hasta que, un poco más adelante, pude ver otra gran mancha en el suelo. A diferencia de la otra, esta había sido dejada a modo de camino, el cual se iba metiendo bruscamente en un pequeño pasaje, llamado "Vachss Rd.". Este pequeño pasaje se encontraba entre medio de dos almacenes de aspecto abandonado…como todo el pueblo. Debido a la niebla, no llegaba a ver más allá de lo que quizás sería unos 5 metros. Mire a mí alrededor. Seguía sin haber nadie. Si desapareciera ahora, nadie se daría cuenta…_

_Juntando una falsa valentía, entre en el pasaje. _

_A diferencia de lo que yo pensaba, dichos almacenes no eran muy extensos, y detrás de ellos dejaba ver un extenso paisaje rural. Claro, siempre y cuando no hubiera niebla. El suelo estaba conformado por un simple camino hecho de tierra y vallas a los costados. Debían de estar construyendo algo, pues amontonados había muchos elementos de construcción. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Sin embargo, a medida que me iba acercando al final del camino, un sonido nuevo fue apareciendo. Y a medida que me iba moviendo, este se iba haciendo más fuerte. Entonces lo vi. Antes oculto por la niebla, había llegado a la boca de un túnel, bajo un puente. Este se encontraba cerrado al paso, con una precaria barrera hecha con tablones de madera. El sonido, ahora intensamente fuerte, provenía de allí adentro. Era un ruido blanco._

_Moviendo uno de los tablones, pude entrar en el túnel. Estaba muy oscuro, por lo que decidí dirigir mi mirada a aquello que estuviera iluminado por la luz exterior. Allí estaba. La fuente de aquel sonido molesto. Era una pequeña radio de bolsillo, de un color grisáceo con un pequeño dial para marcar frecuencias de color verde. La tomé e intenté apagarla. Como no pude, la guardé en mi bolsillo. Pero en ese momento, algo que hasta entonces no había notado llamó mi atención. Escuché un ligero ruido a mi izquierda. Como si alguien arrastrara el pie sobre la tierra. Me volteo a mirar. Lentamente, la figura que antes había estado persiguiendo se fue irguiendo en su postura. Era una figura casi amorfa, bípeda, con un color de piel asquerosamente marrón ensangrentado. Lucia viscosa al tacto, pero también peligrosa. Aunque no tuviera extremidades tales que pudiera llamar brazos, tenía cierto bulto en su estómago, como si fuera un chaleco de fuerza de un hospital mental. Sin poder evitarlo, exclamé un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Y eso fue suficiente para alertar a la criatura de mi presencia. Me miró, con ese ausente rostro que no era un rostro. Comenzó a acercarse, lentamente. Me di vuelta, desesperado, para escapar. Y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no me animaba a darle la espalda. Así que, en vez de escapar, simplemente tomé un tablón de madera de la barrera y, volteándome para estar frente a eso, lo agité violentamente, en señal de defensa. Sin embargo, aquel extraño ser continuo acercándose, sin siquiera inmutarse. Otra no quedaba. Debía atacar. En contra de todo mi instinto, rápidamente me aproximé a la bestia y, con todas mis fuerzas, le aseste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la madera. El tacto de la colisión del tablón contra el ser se sintió desagradable, suave y vacío. El monstruo se desplomó. Primero de rodillas, y luego con la cara al piso. Pero seguía retorciéndose. Nervioso, comencé a golpearlo nuevamente, hasta que simplemente dejo de moverse. _

_La radio, que hasta entonces había estado crepitando su incesante sonido blanco, de pronto se había calmado. Ya no emitía ruido alguno. _

_Miré el lugar de donde se había levantado el monstruo. Había un cuerpo. Dudaba que estuviera vivo, pues estaba cubierto de sangre. Aún nervioso, salí de allí. Volvía a levantar el tablón y salí al exterior. La luz, aunque escasa, fue suficiente para cegarme momentáneamente. Una vez recobrada la vista, volví a comenzar a caminar. Pero…_

_X:- _Bo…esto…Ven….t….and….me m…..Bol…- _No pude reconocer si la voz de era de hombre o de mujer, pues se encontraba muy distorsionada.- _

_Bolt:- Me sobresalté. Miré a todos lados, buscando el provenir de esa voz. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de esta venía de mi bolsillo. Tomé la radio.- _¿Qué demonios…? Bueno, será mejor que me la quede…Podría serme de utilidad.- _Me dije a mi mismo. Comencé a caminar, esta vez en dirección al pueblo. _

_¿Qué estaba pasando en él pueblo? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿A esto se refería la perra que me había encontrado en el cementerio? Estaba a punto de llegar a la calle Lindsey cuando algo raro pasó. De repente, la radio comenzó a crepitar como loca, nuevamente. Mire a mí alrededor. Desde donde estaba, a pesar de la niebla, ya podía ver la calle. Me encontraba en medio de los dos almacenes anteriores, justo en la entrada de Vachss. Pero, justo en la boca del callejón, entre la niebla, algo comenzó a moverse. La radio sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Parecía una constante totalmente dependiente. Mientras más se acercaba la figura, más fuerte sonaba la radio. Y me di cuenta. Era otra de esas malditas cosas. Aterrado, me pegue lo más que pude a la pared del almacén opuesto al que esa criatura estaba y, como un rayo, eché a correr. Comencé a des-dibujar el camino ya hecho anteriormente, con la intención de volver por donde vine. Por el camino, fui dejando atrás a muchas criaturas, las cuales, al ver que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, rociaban una especia de líquido de aspecto corrosivo. En una ocasión llegue a esquivar una por los pelos. _

_Después de estar corriendo lo que me parecieron horas, llegue a la calle Sanders, pero había un problema: En el camino por el que había venido (Aquel cuya dirección me llevaría al mirador donde había aparcado) estaba totalmente destruido. Gran parte de la calle se había desmoronado, haciéndome ver que no podría cruzar. Parecía como si hubiese habido un terremoto muy grande. Y deje de correr. Estaba en el borde. Ante mi nada más que niebla se extendía. Niebla y un gran y profundo vacío. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podría salir del pueblo por allí. Y algo en mi mente, quizás una corazonada, me decía que muchos otros caminos estarían igual. A mis espaldas los escuche. Alaridos, pasos arrastrados y sonidos ahogados. Se estaban acercando. Debía actuar rápido si quería seguir viviendo. Me di vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección opuesta, siguiendo por la calle Sanders. A mi paso encontré muchas de esas criaturas. Seguí corriendo, sin un rumbo fijo, buscando algún refugio, hasta que, habiendo llegado hasta el fin de la calle y su cruce con la calle "Neely", vi algo que me llamó la atención. En la esquina de Sanders y Nelly había un bar, de nombre "Neely´s bar". Había algo escrito en una de las paredes. Algo escrito de un color rojo muy obscuro. Decía esto:_

**Aquí antes había un agujero… Ahora ha desaparecido.**

_Bolt:- _¿Un Agujero?- _Me pregunté en voz alta, claramente desconcertado. ¿Es que acaso nada tenía sentido por aquí? Miré a los pies de la pared.- _¿Qué demonios?-_ Había un trozo de papel apoyado en ella. Lo tomé y, con sorpresa, pude descubrir que era un mapa de Silent Hill, idéntico al mío, pero con la diferencia de estar escrito o rayado en algunos lugares. En muchas de las calles que llevaban a los exteriores del pueblo había ciertas ralladuras, las cuales cortaban por la mitad algunos caminos. Una de esas rayas se encontraba sobre la calle Sanders, donde hasta hace poco había visto un derrumbe. ¿Me estaría señalando este mapa los puntos accesibles de la ciudad? También pude ver un círculo, bien grande, marcado sobre unos complejos de edificios. En el mapa figuraban como Wood Side/ Blue Creek. También me percaté de cierto detalle…todas las calles con acceso directo al Rosewater Park estaban bloqueadas…y eso me dejaba con una sola opción. Debía entrar en esos edificios y, desde allí, cruzar por los callejones para llegar.- _Mittens… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando…?- _Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo siquiera de esperanzarme por una respuesta. Los monstruos se acercaban cada vez más. Tomé ese mapa, tiré el viejo (el mio) y comencé a correr, en dirección a los apartamentos.-_

_A gran velocidad iba recorriendo las calles, las cuales, borrosas, invisibles, eternamente escondidas por la niebla, iban quedando atrás. Mismo con los monstruos. No eran rápidos, pero la escasa visibilidad que otorgaba la niebla me jugaba en contra. No me encontraba lejos…De Neely pase a Martin…y de Martin a Katz. Frente a mí los veía, al fondo. El apartamento Wood Side. Tendría que abrirme paso en el para poder acceder a Blue Creek. Apreté el paso. Antes corriendo por en medio de la calle, ahora había subido a la vereda. Una gran valla metálica separaba a la calle Katz de los condominios Wood Side. Avancé, pegado a la reja, hasta que, por fin, visualicé una entrada. Tan apresurado estaba que al llegar, me choqué con ella. Sin embargo, la abrí rápido, pues a mis espaldas los monstruos ya estaban alcanzándome. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y la cerré con traba. Me separé a una distancia prudencia de la valla, y me di vuelta, para poder contemplar mejor el edificio. Me encontraba en el patio de la entrada. A mis espaldas, los monstruos se apretaban contra la reja, haciendo un sonido espantoso. Nervioso por su presencia, decidí entrar. Apretando con fuerza el tablón de madera que ahora asía como un arma, tomé una de las manijas de la puerta…y entré. Me tomó unos segundos acostumbrarme al cambio de ambiente, pero cuando lo hice, lo que vi me sorprendió… La obscuridad predominaba en este edificio, apenas iluminado por las luces solares que se filtraban por las ventanas. Una gran escalera en espiral cuadrada se expandía ante mí. Parecía infinita, a pesar de poder llegar a ver el techo. El complejo apenas tenía tres pisos._

_El silencio era ruidosamente aterrorizante._

* * *

><p><em>Hola lectores de FF, quiero empezar pidiéndoles perdón por la tardanza. Anduve bastante ocupado. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y con muchas ganas de escribir. He aquí otro capítulo de "Promise", mi fanfic Crossover de BoltxSilent Hill.<em>

_Como bien hizo ver un lector (y gran compañero, si me lo permite) en un review , cabe declarar que, si bien esta historia no será contada con la misma intensidad que la original, aún así no debe ser leída por cualquiera. La misma contiene grandes dosis de temas totalmente sugerentes, abordando tópicos tabú en muchos casos. Es en extremo sensible con algunos temas que toca, y dentro de poco cambiaré su calificación por M. No es una historia de cuentos de hadas, donde al final todo sale bien. Aquí se podrá llegar a ver los lados mas obscuros y bajos de la naturaleza humana (o canina, en este caso XD). Lamento la vagancia, pero creo que será mejor que lo lean directamente del review:_

_"...esta no es una historia apta para chicos ni personas sensibles y facilmente impresionables. Esta es una historia psicológica, y en muchos aspectos sangrienta y macabra. El juego este nunca fue un simple survival donde solo se buscaba sacarle un susto al jugador con los monstruos que se iban presentando, sino la de hacer pensar al jugador y perturbarlo con su filosofía macabra. La historia siempre está enfocada en el punto de vista de un personaje que a primera vista resulta agradable y con el que uno pueda facilmente relacionarse, sin embargo el personaje está lejos de ser una persona normal y sillent hill saca a la luz todas esas cosas que se esconden en su interior, jugando con su mente y con la del jugador. Los monstruos que aparecen no son simples bichos normales, lo mismo pasa con los distintos escenarios, sino que son proyecciones materializadas del interior del personaje y sus demonios personajes. Todo en el juego es simbólico y si se presta la suficiente atención te da a entender cómo es el personaje aún antes de llegar al final de la historia: su verdadera personalidad, las situaciones que ha vivido, sus pecados, la carga que lleva en su conciencia, entre tantas otras cosas._

_Sé que puede ser algo spoiloreante lo que acabé de decir pero era necesario para hacer entender a la gente los motivos de porqué no deben de leer la historia o jugar a estos juegos sin tener la preparación mental suficiente y ser lo suficientemente duros sentimentalmente para soportar las situaciones planteadas, ya que siempre son historias tristes que no mejoran pero que ayudan al protagonista a superar sus problemas y seguir adelante en la vida."_

_De nuevo, gracias a GrenOut por el recordatorio. Ya lo saben, cualquier duda envien un PM, abro FF todos los días. Dentro de poco estaré subiendo otro capítulo de "¿Que hubiera pasado?"_

_zEDDY46_


End file.
